Relic Castle
|translated_name=Ancient Castle |location=Desert Resort |region=Unova |mapdesc=Ancient ruins with a glorious history, buried in the sand as time went by. |generation= }} Relic Castle (Japanese: Ancient Castle) is a large castle and the ruins of an ancient city that is over 2,500 years old, located in the middle of Desert Resort. It is made up of several floors and a maze. A appears at the end of the maze, and can be caught after the player has defeated Ghetsis and Team Plasma at N's Castle in Black and White, or after obtaining the , via entrance from the Relic Passage, in Black 2 and White 2. History The Relic Castle is the ruins of a city built by one of the twin heroes and his corresponding dragon and are said to have been the heart of a civilization for people and Pokémon in the Unova region. The civilization dates back to at least 2,500 years ago, at which point it was at its peak. Geography The Relic Castle, although accessible early in the game, cannot be fully explored until after entering the Hall of Fame. Five floors deep, only the first and second floors can initially be entered: a explains that the lower floors are covered in sand and are impassable until he has cleaned up a bit. The first floor is hazardous, with two patches of quicksand which may suck passersby into the second chamber. A nearby scientist explains that if players walk over the middle of the quicksand, or run anywhere near it, they will fall through the floor. However, walking slowly anywhere besides the middle of the quicksand is safe. Behind the furthest patch of quicksand is a who has found two rare Fossils. To relieve her load, she offers the player one of her Fossils, and notes that one of Lenora's colleagues knows how to revive the Fossil into an extinct Pokémon. After N has awakened / at Dragonspiral Tower, the next few floors have been cleared up, allowing the player to venture deeper into the castle, which, at this point, is filled with s. At the lowest reachable floor, the player will encounter Alder and Ghetsis, with the latter giving a brief speech before leaving. After completing the game, a new entrance will open up on the bottom floor of the castle. The player will enter a complex maze and chase a Team Plasma Grunt, who must be fought to continue through the maze. After defeating the Grunt, he will explain that he was lookout for a sage who was experimenting. The player can find one of the Seven Sages, Ryoku, towards the southern part of the maze. He explains that he wants the Pokémon that lives in Relic Castle to impress Ghetsis. After he is taken away by Looker, the player can continue to the shrine of and battle it. After continuing west through the maze, the player can travel up some stairs to the other exit of Relic Castle, where is found. In , most of the Relic Castle has become filled with sand and is inaccessible, leaving only the first two floors (which are still accessible via the Desert Resort), and a portion of the lowest floor—including Volcarona's room—which is accessible via the Relic Passage. Items if the first option is chosen|Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} Low (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} }} }} 's room (post-game)|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} }} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 / |all=One|type1=Bug|type2=Fire}} Trainers |1|561|Sigilyph|♂| |None|36=サイト|37=Saito}} |1|574|Gothita|♀| |None|36=イノリ|37=Inori}} |1|577|Solosis|♂| |None|36=ロウ|37=Rō}} Layout 1F and B1F B2F and B3F B4F, B5F, and B6F Lowest floor In the anime ]] In the main series The Relic Castle was set to play a major role in the original and as the location where discovered the Meteonite, but the episodes have since been postponed indefinitely, and was retconned out of continuity when Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot! aired. In Pokémon Generations Relic Castle appeared in The Adventure, where both and his were seen entering the castle. Inside the castle, Pikachu accidentally stepped into a sand pit, causing it to fall down into 's room. Pikachu battled Volcarona and managed to defeat it, but was then suddenly confronted by a , which attacked. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The entrance to Relic Castle appeared in To Make a Musical, where Ryoku of the Seven Sages prepared to enter the ruins in order to find and catch for Ghetsis. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=古代城堡 古代城 |zh_cmn=古代城堡 |fr=Château Enfoui |de=Alter Palast |it=Castello Sepolto |ko=고대의 성 Godae-yi Seong |pt_br=Castelo Relíquia |es=Castillo Ancestral |vi=Lâu Đài Cổ Kính }} Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Ruins Category:Castles de:Alter Palast es:Castillo Ancestral fr:Château Enfoui it:Castello Sepolto ja:こだいのしろ zh:古代城堡